Gadgetsmith
An Artificer (Revised) subclass by KibblesTasty A Gadgetsmith is an Artificer whose curiosity and inventive genius have run rampant. While other Artificers may spend their whole career perfecting a single-minded pursuit, a Gadgetsmith believes that quantity is at least as good as quality. Quick footed and quicker witted, a Gadgetsmith is never caught without another trick up their sleeve. Their minds are always jumping ahead to solve the next problem with a clever gadget. A Gadgetsmith can come from any walk of life, but usually exemplifies a curiosity and distaste for the suppression of knowledge or technology, usually favoring freedom to experiment, leaning toward more Chaotic behaviors. Gadgetsmith's Proficiency When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency with nets, rapiers, whips, and tinker's tools. Essential Tools At 1st level, you've mastered the creation of the essential reusable tools for surviving the battlefield as a gadgeteer. You have the following items: * Grappling Hook. As an attack or as an action, you may target a surface, object or creature within 20 feet. If the target is Small or Smaller, you can make a Strength (Athletics) grappling check to pull it to you and grapple it. Alternatively, if the target is Medium or larger, you can choose to be pulled to it, however, this does not grapple it. * Smoke Bomb. As an action, you can use this to cast fog cloud centered on yourself without expending a spell slot. It lasts a number of rounds equal to your intelligence modifier and does not require concentration. * Gadgetsmith Weapon. Pick one of Boomerang of Hitting, Impact Gauntlets, Lightning Baton, Repeating Crossbow, or Shock Generator from the upgrade section. You receive this upgrade and it does not count against your upgrade total. Additional Upgrade At 3rd level, you've mastered the essential tools, and have begun to tinker with ways to expand your arsenal. The number of upgrades you have for your class level is increased by one. The number of additional upgrades you get increases by one more at 5th level to two more than the class table. Recycle Gadgets Starting at 3rd level, during a long rest and taking effect when you complete it, you can disassemble your gadgets and create different ones. When you do this, remove any upgrade you would like, and pick a new upgrade its place. You still must select upgrades that are valid for the level you gained the upgrade at (e.g. at 9th level, you can only have one upgrade that has a prerequisite of 9th level). Additionally, if a gadget is destroyed, you can use this feature to recreate it for materials worth 20 gold pieces. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Combat Gadgets Beginning at the 14th level, when you take the Attack action, you can replace an attack with using any gadget that requires an action to use. Gadgetsmith Upgrades Unrestricted Upgrades Airburst Mine You create a mechanical device capable of producing a devastating blast. You can use this device to cast shatter or thunderburst mine without expending a spell slot. Once used, the gadget cannot be used again until you complete a short or long rest. Boomerang of Hitting You create a magical boomerang. You have proficiency in this weapon, and it has the Finesse, Thrown (30/90), and Special properties, and deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage. At level 5, this weapon gains a +1 to attack and damage rolls; this increases to a +2 at level 14. Special: When this weapon is Thrown, you can target two creatures within 10 feet of each other, making a separate attack roll against each target. This weapon returns to your hand after you make an attack with it using the Thrown property. Belt of Adjusting Size You create a belt with a creature size dial on it. While you are wearing this belt, you can use an action to cast Enlarge/Reduce on yourself. Once you use this gadget, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Element Eater You create a device capable of absorbing incoming elemental damage. You can activate this device and cast absorb elements without expending a spell slot, but the gadget cannot be used again until you complete a short or long rest. Enhanced Grappling Hook You enhance your grappling hook, increasing its range to 30 feet. Additionally, the enhanced power of the grappling hook means that when pulling yourself to a larger or larger creature or object, you can drag one medium or smaller willing or grappled creature within 5 feet of you with you. Fire Spitter You create a gadget that creates a quick blast of fire. As an action, you can cast Aganazzar's Scorcher with this gadget without expending a spell slot, but the gadget cannot be used again until you complete a short or long rest. Flashbang You create a high luminary discharge device. As an action, you can target a point within 30 feet. Any creature within 20 feet of the targeted point must make a Dexterity saving throw or be blinded until the end of its next turn. Once you use this gadget, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Gravity Switch You build a switch that turns off gravity. You can use it to cast fall without expending a spell slot. Once you this gadget, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Impact Gauntlet You create a magic weapon capable of amplifying the impact of your blows. You have proficiency in this weapon, and it has the Finesse, Light and Special properties. It deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage. At level 5, this weapon gains a +1 to attack and damage rolls; this increases to a +2 at level 14. Special: When you make an attack roll, you can choose to forgo adding your Proficiency modifier to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you can add double your Proficiency modifier to the damage roll. You can apply this upgrade up to 2 times, making a separate item each time. Jumper Cable Prerequisite: Requires Shock Generator. When you cast shocking grasp with your shock generator, you can add your Intelligence modifier to the damage dealt. Additionally, you can make a DC 10 Intelligence (Medicine) to revive an unconscious companion. If you succeed this check, they regain consciousness with 1 hitpoint and a number of temporary hit points equal to your Artificer level, but they gain 1 level of exhaustion. Jumping Boots You modify your boots with arcane boosters. While wearing these boots, you are under the effects of the jump spell. Lightning Baton You create a baton that channels lightning, creating a magic weapon. You have proficiency in this weapon. It has the Finesse and Light properties. It deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage and 1d4 lightning damage on hit. On an attack roll of 20 with this weapon, the target must succeed a Constitution saving throw against your Spell Save DC or become stunned until the start of your next turn. At level 5, this weapon gains a +1 to attack and damage rolls; this increases to a +2 at level 14. You can apply this upgrade up to 2 times, making a separate item each time. Mechanical Arm You create a mechanical arm, giving an extra hand. This mechanical arm only functions while it is mounted on gear you are wearing, but can be operated mentally without the need for you hands. This mechanical arm can serve any function a normal hand could, such as holding things, making attacks, interacting with the environment, etc, but does not give you additional actions. Mechanical Familiar You can create the blueprint for a small mechanical creature. At the end of a long rest, you can choose to animate it, and cast find familiar. The familiar's type is Construct. This construct stays active until you deactivate it or it is destroyed. In either case, you can choose to reactivate it at the end of a long rest. Net Launcher You build a device capable of delivering nets to their targets more effectively. While you have this upgrade, nets have a range of 20/60 for you. Repeating Hand Crossbow You build an improved hand crossbow. You have proficiency in this weapon, and it has the Ammunition (range 30/120), Light, and Special properties and deals 1d6 piercing damage. At level 5, this weapon gains a +1 to attack and damage rolls; this increases to a +2 at level 14. Special: This weapon does not require a free-hand to load, as it has a built in loader. Once per turn, when you take the Attack action with this weapon and have advantage on an attack, you can forgo advantage on an attack to make one additional weapon attack (also without advantage) with this weapon against the same target as a bonus action. Shock Generator You create a device capable of generating potent shocks. You can use this to cast shocking grasp. When you cast shocking grasp with this feature, you can use either your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier for the melee spell attack roll. Shocking Hook Prerequisite: Requires Shock Generator You can integrate your Shock Generator and your Grappling Hook. If the target of your Grappling Hook is a creature, you can cast shocking grasp using your Shock Generator on that creature as a bonus action when pulling it to you or being pulled to it. Sight Lenses You create a set of lenses you can integrate into a set of goggles, glasses, or other vision assistance that allow you to see through obscurement. You can see through fog, mist, smoke, clouds, and non-magical darkness as normal sight up to 15 feet. Smoke Cloak You create a cloak that causes you to blend in with smoke. When you start your turn lightly or heavily obscured by smoke, you are invisible until your turn ends, you cast a spell, make an attack, or damage an enemy. Striding Boots You modify your boots with amplified striding speed. While wearing these boots, you are under the effects of the longstrider spell. 5th Level Upgrades Autonomous Crossbow You modify a crossbow to be able to aim and fire and its own. As an action, you can deploy a tiny construct. Once deployed, the tiny construct can be fired as a bonus action making an attack from where it is deployed. You make a ranged spell attack, and if the attack hits it deals 1d6 + your intelligence modifier piercing damage. The construct becomes inactive after 1 minute has passed, or after it has fired 10 times. Once you have activated it, you cannot activate it again until you complete a short or long rest. Binding Rope You create a rope that is capable of animating and binding a target. As an action, target a creature within 30 feet. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw against your Spell Save DC or become restrained until the end of your next turn. If you are currently grappling the target, it makes the Dexterity saving throw with disadvantage. The rope can only restrain one target a time. Explosive Gauntlet Prerequisite: Impact Gauntlet Your gauntlets can exert massive kinetic force when striking. When you make an attack with your Impact Gauntlet, you can choose to move 10 feet in the opposite direction, or, as a bonus action, force the target to make a Strength saving throw or be knocked 10 feet backward. You can expend an attack to use the movement effect of this gauntlet even if not attacking target. Smoky Images When you use a Smoke Bomb, you can use a bonus action to cast mirror image without expending a spell slot. Once you do this, you cannot do this again until you complete a short or long rest. Vanishing Trick When you use a Smoke Bomb you can cast misty step without expending a spell slot. Once you do this, you cannot do this again until you complete a short or long rest. 9th Level Upgrades Arcane Nullifier You make a device that nullifies the arcane through means you assure everyone else you understand. As an action, you can use this device to cast dispel magic without expending a spell slot. Once you use this gadget, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Phase Trinket You create a magical stopwatch that manipulates ethereal magic. As an action, you can cast blink or dimension door using the Stopwatch without expending a spell slot. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. Stinking Gas You make a more potent compound for your Smoke Bomb. When you use a Smoke Bomb, you can choose to cast stinking cloud rather than fog cloud, following the same rules. You cannot cast stinking cloud in this way again until you complete a short or long rest. Stopwatch Trinket You create a magical stopwatch that manipulates time magic. As an action, you can cast haste or slow using the stopwatch without expending a Spell Slot. Once you use this Upgrade, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. 11th Level Upgrades Crossbow Spider Prerequisite: Autonomous Crossbow You upgrade your Autonomous Crossbow design to be mobile. When you use your bonus action to command it, you can move it up to 20 feet. It is under the effect of the spiderclimb spell and can skitter along and stand on any surface. You improve the central crossbow increasing its damage to 1d8 + your Intelligence modifier, and its firing capacity to 20 shots before it becomes inactive. Additionally, you make it sturdier, and it gains hit points equal to twice your Artificer level. Flying Gadget. You build a a device that allows you to fly, such as of deployable artificial wings. You can activate this device as a bonus action, or as a reaction to falling. Whatever form it takes, when activated it gives you a flying speed of 30 feet. Lightning Generator ' ''Prerequisite: Requires Shock Generator You upgrade your shock generator with additional lightning capabilities. You can cast lightning lure at-will using it, and can overload it to cast lightning bolt. Once you overload it, you cannot use it to cast lightning bolt again until you complete a short or long rest. Additionally, when dealing Lightning damage during your turn, you can add your Intelligence modifier to one roll of the damage dealt. '''Truesight Lenses Prerequisite: Sight Lenses You upgrade and fine-tune your sight lenses, granting you Truesight up to 15 feet. Useful Universal Key. You create a Universal Key to obstacles, transmuting them into not-obstacles. As an action, you can apply this key to a surface to cast passwall without expending a spell slot. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. 15th Level Upgrades Bracers of Empowerment. You create bracers that can empower you. You can use this to cast Tenser's transformation without expending a Spell Slot. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. Bee Swarm Rockets. You design a type of tiny firecracker-like device, which can release rockets in large numbers. You have a maximum number of rockets equal to your Artificer level. You can release between one and the number you have remaining as an action. Each rocket targets a point you can see within 40 feet. Creatures within 10 feet of a target point must make a dexterity saving throw. Creatures that fail take 2d6 fire damage per rocket that effects the area they are standing in, or half as much on a successful one. You rebuild your stock to your maximum during a long rest. Dimensional Toolbox You build a toolbox, filling it the many ideas you've had and discarded, with the magical power of making those ideas reality when you need them most. As an action, you can withdraw an Unrestricted Upgrade (one with no level requirement) from the Gadgetsmith list. Gadgets withdrawn from the toolbox are fleeting, and disappear after one minute. Once you have drawn an upgrade from the toolbox, you cannot draw another upgrade from it until you complete a long rest. Disintegration Ray. You create a Disintegration Ray. You can use this to cast disintegration without expending a Spell Slot. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until you complete a long rest. Category:Subclass Category:Artificer